The remotely operated vehicle (ROV) compatible photovoltaic powered cathodic protection (CP) probe can measure the voltage potential of subsea structures. In an embodiment, the CP's meter is highly integrated and able to send CP data topside, as opposed to using separate bulky telemetry bottle to interface with the ROV. The CP meter's compact display module also houses the telemetry board to send CP readings, via an ROV serial, topside. In embodiments, the CP probe would use ultrahard heat treated 440C stainless, or if necessary, a ground tungsten tip.